deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman VS Solid Snake VS Altair Ibn-La'Ahad
Batman VS Soild Snake VS Altair Ibn-La'Ahad is a What-if Death Battle made by MystiTrainer. (AS THIS IS A SPECIAL BATTLE, I WILL BE DEBATING ON A DIFFERENT WAY. I WILL NOT BE USING SIM OR ZORRO HERE) Batman vs. Solid Snake vs Altair.jpg|Ganime Snake-vs-batman-vs-assassin.png|FriendlySociopath IMG_0383.JPG|Sharknado14 Description Warner Bros.VS Konami VS Ubisoft, DC Comics VS Metal Gear VS Assassin's Creed. These three masters of stealth. Assassination. Combat. Who will prevail? Who will not? Interlude Batman Batman was a young orphan child raised by his butler Alfred, but, fuelled by the feeling of vengeance he felt after seeing his parents die in front of him, he became Batman. Batman is an extremely powerful adversary. He has mastered over 5,000 types of martial arts, including Amazonian and Kryptonian ones. These skills have repeatedly bested people like Ra's Al Gul and Catwoman in CQC, both of which are known for their extensive skill. Batman's strength, speed, and endurance is also impeccable. He can run at 28 miles per hour, and can endure having his back broken, and being punched repeatedly by someone like Superman. He can also lift an excess of 1,000 pounds, and leg press 2,000 pounds. Batman can also throw his batarangs at 100 miles per hour, faster than some cars can move. He can also straight up shatter ribcages with his punches capable of packing a punch of 12,000 or less, depending on the speed of the punch. This is equivalent to three professional boxers punching you at the same time. Batman's arsenal is also deadly. He has his batarangs, which can cut off limbs if thrown at full speed, 100 mph. Some of the batarangs are explosive, capable of obliterating small buildings and rooms. His Bat-Suit is not only has a bulletproof cowl, but his cape is fire resistant as well. It weighs 200 pounds, and has a nose piece that filters gas. He also has infrared lenses, and his gauntlet blades can be thrown, and used as makeshift knives. His utility belt also houses tear gas, bolas, tracers, explosive gel, shock gauntlets, freeze blasts, sonic batarangs, a batpoon I mean, a harpoon, bat-credit card, smoke pellets, a disruptor that can disable electronics. and his famous grapple gun, but is also armed with a taser to keep those nosy hands away. His cape can also be used to glide in the city, and can block light gunfire. He also has heavy duty suits, like his Hellbat. None of his mechanical suits will be used in this battle. Batman is an extremely overpowered character. He was able to dodge a head bullet at point blank range, and then disarm his assailant, Jason Todd. JASON FRICKIN TODD. He also survived a tank shell, which can destroy small towns easily. Batman is also able to dodge bullets from people like Deathstroke and Deadshot, two of the greatest marksmen in the world. He also dodged un-dodgeable Omega Beams. Batman is also able to go toe to toe with people like Superman, casual planet busters. He has also defeated the latter multiple times, despite most of them involving prep time. He is not only the world's greatest detective, he is also multilingual and is a master escape artist. He broke into Area 51 and 52... without being caught. Batman is also an expert tactician, able to outsmart Superman, Catwoman, and even people well-known for their tactics, like Wonder Woman and Aquaman. Batman is also known for being against the use of firearms, and he often doesn't kill unless extremely, severely provoked. He also has his mental stability barely in check, and is only a normal human that can be defeated by human means. Oh, and he has a history of bad movies as of late. Excluding Nolan's TDK trilogy and "The Batman" with Burton and Keaton. Not sure if that counts as a flaw, though. "I'm Batman." Solid Snake Ah, Solid Snake. Solid Snake is a soldier made superhuman, in the same vein as people like Black Panther and Captain America. Solid Snake is not one to slouch in the strength. One of his weapons, the Rail Gun, has stated to pack the force of a tank turret. A tank turret weighs multiple tons, around 21 tons, and Snake lifts it without batting an eye. In his old age. He also lifted 16,000 pounds without even trying. He barely grunted. I figured that out by calculating the weight of a full grown woman (Meryl). She straight up jumped from a Metal Gear REX, which has been stated to be 80 feet in length. So, if we multiply the distance of the fall by the weight of the woman, then... viola. 16,000 pounds. Easily. Moving on to speed and reflexes. In his old age, Snake was able to see and react to a Mach 20 projectile, putting him at hypersonic reaction speeds. In his prime, he was able to barrel roll through and also dodge Vamp's throwing knives, which Cyborg Raiden couldn't accomplish. Enough with that. Moving on to endurance, let's look at Snake's feat of shooting that Rail Gun. A minimum of ten tons are pushing on his body, and he doesn't bat an eye. That would blow a hole through regular humans. And let's look at another feat. He leapt off of the 300 feet tall Arsenal Gear, straight into the water, headfirst. The highest a human can ever jump into water without dying is 90 feet. He's over five times more durable than a regular human! Also, he managed to swim underwater to his brother, also outswimming a giant robot at the same time, place a tracker on said brother, swim miles back to shore, and run towards Federal Hall all in the time it took for Raiden to beat Solidus. And he didn't even take a breath. Damn. It's time to look at Snake's skills. Let's start with his marksmanship. He was able to pinpoint RAY's location by sound alone, and also shoot it in the mouth from 100 feet away. He was also able to pinpoint invisible Genomes and kill all of them with hand to hand strikes. He is extremely close to developing radar sense (I will not include this sentence as reasoning in the outcome. It is simply a hyperbole). Vamp, for example, has Spider-Man level speed, and can sense your motions by the movement of your muscles. Snake still managed to land a bullet in his head. Let's look at Solid Snake's tactician skills and bookish intelligence. He can speak six languages, and he also has an IQ of 180. Snake is also a master tactician, able to turn an empty gun into a lethal weapon. He is also a master of prep time, though that will not be a factor in this battle. Snake can also sneak past RADAR devices, the ones tnat can literally sense body heat. And his suit can also adapt it's color to where it is. Snake's fighting skills are also formidable. He invented his own, called CQC. He once used his CQC to disarm and defeat group of trained, armed soldiers. All at once, mind you. Snake was also able to beat Ocelot with H2H alone. Ocelot had learned CQC by SEEING Big Boss do it, and had only gotten better over the years. Snake had gone through a lot of punishment, involving bullets, broken bones, and the microwave room. He wasn't at his 100% when he fought Ocelot, and Ocelot had not only stalemated someone like Big Boss, but had unrivalled intelligence. And Old Snake still managed to beat him. Now for the absolute epitome of Snake's life: Stealth. Snake was once able to tail a Paradise Lost armyman without even trying. The Paradise Lost Army is extremely paranoid, and on guard everywhere. He was so good, he was doing this for FUN. He even once vanished from sight. Don't ask me how. It's Metal Gear Logic. He once even got the drop on RAIDEN, solely because of his stealth mastery. He also once blended in with the gravel of the ground. While OctoCamo was a part of this, his knowledge of his surroundings were also key. He was able to undo screws with his bare hands and crawl through vents. And nobody saw him. Unless he wanted them to. And his final stealth feat is when he outstealthed Big Boss himself. Big Boss eluded, tracked down, and surprised someone like The Fear, while in the jungle. The Fear was literally invisible. And Snake outstealthed the dude (Big Boss) that outstealthed the master of stealth! Damn! "I'm no hero. Never was, never will be." Altair Ibn-La'Ahad Altair Ibn-La'Ahad was born in Syria, in 1165. His mom and dad were both deadly assassins, and after both of them died, he was trained to be one from childhood. Altair was taught extensively in H2H combat, acrobatics, swordplay, and assassination. He swordsman skills are extremely advanced. He was able to duel the leader of the Templars, Basilisk. And Basilisk was arguably the most skilled out of all of them. As for H2H, Altair was able to overpower the man who trained him. Altair was able to overpower the man who knows each and every one of his skills... but still managed to use his ingenuity and tactics to take him down. This simply shows how experience and H2H can definitely turn the tide in a battle. His assassination skills are also amazing, admired by successor generations. He has only failed to assassinate a few people, unlike some assassins, who miss whole batches. He also managed to assassinate Roland, Alaat, and Tamir, who all had people protecting them at the time. He was also able to fight three assassins (yes, his own friends) while unarmed, and win, and also be able to win against a swarm of crusaders... alone. He was also able to give his people the win in many battles. His acrobatics are also well displayed. He can backflip off of a building, and onto the ground, and be fine. That would break a normal human's bones! This also counts as an endurance feat. As for acrobatic feats, he can close his eyes, flip off of a building to another one, and stick a perfect landing. Altair's arsenal is also lethal. He has his famous wrist-mounted knives, which can cut through thick leather armor and robes. This is often used in tandem with unarmed combat. He also has a hidden gun up his sleeve, but it doesn't have many bullets. His robe also helps with his stealth skills, as he can blend in perfectly with commoners and monks. Altair also has his personalized longsword, and his own Eagle Vision. While it may seem like a bad rip-off of Peter Parker's Spidey Sense, Eagle Vision is completely different. A type of six sense dormant in regular humans, he can sense objects of interest, a regular person from a bad guy, and special bidding spots. Basically, it means you just CANNOT hide from this guy. This is basically radar vision. Not sense, but vision. Altair also has his iconic Apple of Eden. This grants him great knowledge and wisdom, which he used to craft his other wrist-mounted knife. This also gives him the advantage of tactical skills over many opponents. Even though he doesn't use it, the Apple can also use mind control. But Altair does not use it that way. While Altair has all those tricks up his sleeves, he's not the perfect marksman, and, without his gun, lacks range advantage. His robe is also flimsy, and while he does have a vibranium esque type of armor that is unbreakable, it is not a part of his regular arsenal, and we will not be using it. And... you're not gonna believe this... Altair cannot swim. He can't float, he just gets wet and sinks like a rock. "There is no greater glory than fighting to save the truth." Pre Death Battle Desmond Miles lay in the Animus 2.0. Shaun and Rebecca are next to him, monitoring his status and also checking on the computer regularly. Everything is silent and motionless, and completely fine. Hastings: Hmph. It seems today will probably one of the quieter days. Crane: Probably. Then, as they finished their sentences, the computer screen vanished, and all the lights flickered off as Miles's heart beat slowed down to an almost nonexistent rate. Rachel pressed on his chest. Crane: Oh my god! Desmond! Desmond! !BLEEP! As the computer failed, Altair is running on the top of a building, almost making no sound. His right hand blade is drawn, ready to stab an enemy crusader. As he leaps over to stab his foe, he feels himself disintegrate into smoke, green smoke to be exact. He could not utter a word as he was blown away by the wind, blacking out. When he woke up, he was locked in a clash with a man dressed as a bat. He grunted, Batman's gauntlet knives and his own hand mounted blades where almost giving off sparks. Batman: You done yet? Altair: No, wait... Batman eventually gets the upperhand, pushing Altair backwards. Far behind them, almost one with the environment, Snake was aiming a gun at Batman. Only, when Altair fumbled over and fell in front of Snake, his bullet clipped Altair's robe, causing him to grunt and backflip onto a roof, viewing his surroundings. Death Battle FIGHT! Batman quickly extended his grappling hook to reach Altair as Snake watched quietly from the backdrop, one with his environment, not making a single sound. Batman and Altair were now face to face with each other. Altair expected this man to be a crusader in disguise, and they circled each other. Batman: Never seen a crook quite like you. Hmph. Then the two got locked in H2H combat. They landed blows continuously on each other, before Batman eventually got the upper hand. He grabbed Altair's hand while it was in the air, twisting it backwards before Altair even had a chance to react. Altair then activates his blade, grazing Batman on the wrists as Batman pulled away, allowing Altair to be free again. Batman: You're tough. I'll give you that. At those words, Batman flung one of his explosive batarangs at Altair. Altair leapt into the air, twirling as the projectile missed it's target and hit the ground below Altair. Batman smirked as he rolled out of the way. It took Altair a split second to realize what was happening. BRAKAKOOM! And he was blown of the roof, onto the ground. He rolled across the stony sidewalk, groaning as he spat out some saliva. He felt one of his joints pop as he got up, drawing his sword. Batman: A sword? What age are you from? Altair: An age of truth. Batman then grabbed one of his bolas, flinging it at Altair. Altair's Eagle Vision gave him a chance to react, and he bent backwards just in time. Batman narrowed his eyes, and threw a smoke pellet, allowing him to sneak away as Altair coughed. The assassin quickly used his Eagle Vision not only to find Batman in the midst of the pandemonium, but a certain someone known as Solid Snake. Altair raced towards his other opponent. He raised his bladed fist, ready to stab him, but Solid Snake turned his head at the last minute, his knife sticking deeply into the wood. Solid Snake: I thought you'd be more of a challenge. Snake grabbed Altair's hand tightly, flipping him over and making crash upon the street. Batman watched them from afar, the smoke clearing. He smirked. Altair and Snake fought, Snake landing the hardest blows, and eventually driving Altair into a corner. But the assassin had one trick up his sleeve. He slipped out his gun, getting ready to shoot. Because of his enhanced reflexes, Snake saw the gun readying to let 'er rip, so he quickly flips out of the way as Altair pulled the trigger. Altair: (thinking/translation) Damn! Snake chuckled at Altair's attempt, and punches the assassin square in the face. An audible crack could be hard, and blood flew out of Altair's mouth as he staggered from the blow. Altair stumbled three feet away, shaking his jaw, dazed from the hard blow. He is now backed into another corner, raising his fists as Snake cornered him. As Snake readied to kill Altair, Batman used another one of his smoke pellets to move Snake and Altair away. The two were visibly handicapped by the gadget, but Altair quickly used his Eagle Vision to pinpoint Snake's location. He raced for him, but a tight cord wrapped around his hand and pulled his back. He tried to push forwards, run away from the force, but he was flipped backwards by the sheer strength of the pull. Altair: How? Batman stands over him, believing himself victorious. At the last minute, as Batman begins to leave, Altair leaps up with a smirk on his face, striking Batman with a solid blow to the neck. Believing it would surely kill Bruce, Altair was almost dizzy with surprise when Batman popped up, hurt but overall alive. Batman: You'll need more than that to put me down. Batman leaps around Altair's neck, pulling him down and slamming the assassin's head on the sidewalk. This made blood splatter everywhere, and Altair took a few seconds to get up, his eye's half-closed. He had a bloody scar on the right side of his face from his duel with Snake, and his left eye was bloodshot red from the explosion. His robe was torn apart, and at least one of his ribs felt like it had taken a thorough beating from a crowbar (cue that Red Hood voice, lol). Batman: Stop. This has gone out of hand. Altair: Never, you demon of a crusader. Altair raced for Batman, only for the Dark Knight to land a right hook, pushing Altair back. And then a left hook, with almost sent Altair tumbling into the sidewalk. He landed multiple of those hits. It seemed impossible. How was Altair still living. Altair fell to his knees soon afterwards, coughing up blood as he tried to stumble back up. BANG. ''' '''BANG. BANG. ' '''Multiple gunshots were heard, and blood splattered all over the surrounding area as Altair fell to the ground, face-first and let out his last breath. There were three bullets stuck straight in the middle of his head, almost perfectly aligned in a triangle. Altair went limp. '''KO!' Batman's face turned into one of pure shock. He clipped on his infrared goggles, looking around the place before spotting someone pointing a gun at him. Batman quickly leapt out of the way as the bullet smacked the wall behind him. He took of his goggles, and he looked around to see a small cave in the wall behind him. He covered his body with his cape, completely blending in with the darkness. Batman: I need to get outta here... As he said so, he flung some explosive gel at Snake, who was hiding behind an air vent. BRAGABAM! ' '''Snake was thrown across the building, scrambling to grab onto the ledge. He pulled himself up, narrowing his eyes as he spotted Batman in the hole. He decided to toy around with him a bit, and grabbed a wooden box. It was conveniently placed on the roof of the building, and he raised it at waist length and kicked it. It fell down, spinning as Batman grabbed it, braking it over his knee. Batman: What is wrong with this man? Batman, assuming that Snake would be on the guard, decided to place a decoy. He threw an timed explosive batarang at where he saw the box come from, and clutched the detonator. He slipped on his infrared goggles and spotted a cloaked hand reaching out to get the batarang. Batman: Amateur. He quickly snuck away, racing next to the building Snake was at top speed. He activated the Batarang, only to see it plummeting towards him! '''BRANGABOOM!' Batman was thrown towards another building, smashing his face into the brick wall. He felt extreme pain, throbbing in his jaw and face. He almost closed his eyes, but was able to resist enough to stumble up and look at the top of the building. One of his goggle's lenses were cracked, making seeing a bit distorted. But he was able to see a figure leaping down quietly from the building, rolling over. Until he realized...His foe wasn't in camo anymore. Snake: You thought you were safe? As Batman slipped off his goggles, Snake raced for him, his fists clenched. Batman raced for him too, ready to do his best. Batman threw a left hook, but Snake's wrist quickly blocked the blow. Batman countered with a quick, light blow to the face. Snake only flinched, and turned back towards Batman. He flipped backwards, aiming for a punch. Batman: Leave. Now. Batman turned on his electric gauntlets, throwing a hard punch to the gut. Snake shook, electricity flowing through his veins. He narrowed his eyes in concentration and pain, grabbing Batman tightly in his hands. Snake: I'll complete what I came to do. He took out his knife, about to stab Batman, but the Caped Crusader double kicked Snake in the chest, throwing him down to the ground. Snake sprang up, rather quickly, and Batman readied another electric blast. But he was too slow. Snake went full speed on him, kneeing him in the ribs, making him cough up some spit. He then used his elbow on Batman's back, making him fall down on the ground. Batman: You... aren't ready. Batman pushed himself up, bloodied and bruised. He raised his fists, and threw a slow, uninspired punch at Snake's face. Batman's fist was grabbed, and Snake crushed his electric gauntlets with both his fists. He punched Batman twice in the gut, shattering one of his ribs. Batman struggled to breath, spitting up blood as Snake pulled out his gun. He kicked Batman away, aiming his gun for the chest. Batman was bent, unable to do anything but wait for the inevitable. Snake: Nice knowing you. Snake shot twice, the bullets bouncing off. He felt rage well up, and let hundreds of bullets flow from his gun. He finally pierced the armor, and Batman was on one of his knees, his eyes almost closed. Snake then grabbed Batman's neck with both hands, his face hard and cold. He twisted it with no mercy, and a sickening crack echoed throughout the place. KO! Results ' '''That was brutal! Anyways, here is why Altair and Batman lost the fight. While Altair had more experience than the both of them, and his Eagle Vision was a perfect counter to their renowned stealth. And he also had superior agility. But he was simply weaker, slower, and less strategically smart than the both of them. His weapons are useless on Batman's suit, and Snake would be fast enough to dodge all of his tricks. Now, onto Batman. While Batman has superior fighting skills and arsenal, but Snake obliterated in every other category. Snake is fast enough to dodge Batman's attacks, and his mainly non-lethal arsenal would be ineffective on Snake, who had way more experience with lethal weapons. Snake was also much stronger, and his durability could handle Batman's explosions and electrocution. And Snake's years of experience beats Batman's. Looks like Batman, while he did assassinate the competition, was snaked by tricky serpent. (That was terrible, I know)'''' Next Time... Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Spy/Stealth' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Battle Royales Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:MystiTrainer Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018